¿Pasa algo?
by BetterthanFiction23
Summary: Una noche cualquiera, Jane y Maura estaban disfrutando de una cerveza y una copa de vino. Pero sucede algo, Jane esta rara y Maura comienza a hacerse preguntas. Algo pasa. ¿Jane estará viendo a alguien? ¿Maura definirá sus sentimientos? Historia Rizzles, la primera que hago. Mi mejor esfuerzo.
1. Chapter 1

Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en la mesa del bar. La rubia con una copa de vino y la morena con una cerveza. Hablaban tranquilamente y reían de vez en cuando. Se podría decir que estaban relajadas.

Bueno, Rizzoli no tanto. Veía el móvil una y otra vez, como si estuviera esperando algún mensaje o una llamada. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la Dr. Isles.

La decimoquinta vez que Jane tomó su celular, Maura no aguantó y decidió preguntarle.

-_¿Alguien te va a llamar o algo? Deja el celular en paz._ –dijo antes de darle un trago a su copa de vino. Jane solo la miró de reojo, pero no contestó. Tampoco guardó el teléfono, comenzó a jugar con el, dándoles de vueltas en la mesa.

La ojiverde la miró sorprendida. Jane casi nunca se quedaba callada cuando ella le llamaba la atención o algo así. Pero esta vez se había quedado en silencio. La observaba intentado adivinar que pasaba por su mente, y antes de poder preguntar algo, el bendito móvil comenzó a sonar.

La morena respondió rápidamente, se levantó de la mesa susurrándole un "_Disculpa, ya vengo_", antes de cruzar la puerta, Maura pudo escuchar a Jane decir "_Emily, por fin_", y salió del local para hablar tranquilamente. La doctora se había quedado pasmada, Jane jamás había hecho eso.

Mientras lo procesaba, Jane había vuelto con una muy, pero que muy gran sonrisa en su rostro. Cosa que la confundió mucho. Aún asi no pudo evitar preguntar.

-_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién era?_ – intentaba sonar indiferente, cosa que obviamente no consiguió y Jane pudo darse cuenta muy fácil, razón por la cual dejó escapar una sonrisilla.

-_Hum, no era nada importante._ – se encogió de hombros y tomó su cerveza, dándole un buen trago. Maura la miró suspicaz, Jane estaba rara, y quería saber por qué. Algo le ocultaba, sus gestos, sus respuestas, su actitud eso demostraba.

_¿Quién es Emily? ¿La estará viendo? ¿Una chica? ¿Jane está viendo una chica? ¿Le gustarán las chicas? ¿Para qué le habrá llamado? ¿Por qué no le quiso decir? ¿Será alguien conocida? ¿Del trabajo?_ Su cerebro iba a colapsar sacando conclusiones. Se terminó el vino que tenía en su copa de un solo trago, y se levantó, tomando sus cosas.

La morena le miró confusa. Pero imitó sus acciones y pagó la cuenta. La rubia fue hacia la salida sin esperarla, y directo hacia su auto. Rizzoli salió corriendo tras ella y llamándola a gritos.

-_¡Hey Maura! ¡Espera!_- cuando llegó hasta ella la tomó por los hombros, normalizando su respiración, y analizando su expresión.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron así, contemplándose la una a la otra, intentando descifrarse. Sentimientos, pensamientos, emociones. Todo estaba revuelto, y se podía notar en aquellos ojos marrones y verdes.

Ninguna sabía que le pasaba a la otra. Fue la italiana quién decidió hablar primero.

–_Maura, ¿Qué pasa?_ – susurró bajito, para que solo ella escuchara, y para no romper el momento mágico que tenían con sus miradas encontradas.

–_Es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti._ – le contestó la rubia.

Sin pararse a pensarlo, Jane la acercó a ella en un abrazo. Y Maura respondió aferrándose como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

–_Vamos a casa._ – terminó diciendo la morena. Y ambas recorrieron las calles de Boston, en un silencio intranquilo.

**Algo mucho muy cortito. Estaré actualizando continuamente, no será una historia muy larga.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

El auto iba en total silencio. Cada una luchando con sus demonios internos. Los pensamientos de Jane iban de Maura a Emily; una chica que conoció y que le agradó bastante, y que además se sentía atraída por la detective. Maura, pensaba en Jane, en su actitud, sus gestos, sus reacciones, y en el nombre de Emily. Decidió preguntar por ella, no podría aguantar con la duda.

-_¿Quién es Emily?_ – el tono que usó fue de lo más frío, seco y celoso… muy celoso. Jane se sobresaltó por su pregunta, no se lo esperaba, y no recordaba haberla mencionado en estos días.

-_Es una chica._ – dijo mientras bajaba la velocidad en una parada de alto, lo que le dio tiempo de girarse a ver a su amiga de ojos verdes. Esta última la miraba con una ceja levantada. Podría decirse, ¿molesta?

-_¿En serio? Pensé que era un chico._ – cada palabra iba inyectada con una sobredosis de sarcasmo puro. La detective solo atinó a abrir la boca y los ojos, realmente sorprendida por la respuesta de la doctora. Aunque quería contestar de forma burlona o algo así, decidió que mejor se ponía más seria con el tema. Porque, con sarcasmo o no, Maura estaba molesta.

-_Es una amiga._ – volvió la vista a la carretera, avanzando despacio. No quería una llamada de atención por la velocidad. Miraba de reojo a la mujer en el asiento de copiloto, quién seguía con la mirada dura sobre ella.

-_¿Y por qué no la conozco?_ – Jane apretó los labios, no quería reír, pero lo que estaba haciendo su mejor amiga era un poco ridículo.

-_¿Estas celosa?_ – le preguntó con una sonrisita, pero al girar el rostro, vio que la doctora no estaba para bromas ni nada de eso. Carraspeó, intentando aclararse la garganta. Se enderezó un poco. –_La conocí la semana pasada, por eso no la conoces._ – dijo tranquila, restándole importancia, porque en realidad, no era la gran cosa.

-_¿Por qué te llamó?_ – volvió a preguntar Maura, con las cejas muy juntas, y con el tono de voz afilado. La rubia tenía que admitir que estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua. Y que estaba actuando realmente celosa. Pero la verdad era que, en el fondo (muy al fondo), le dolía que su amiga no le había dicho que estaba viendo a alguien. Y le dolía más, que fuera una chica. Y mucho más, porque sus oportunidades de nuevo eran nulas.

-_Necesitaba hablar conmigo._ – la italiana se estaba cansando un poco, muchas preguntas por una tontería. ¿Eso era lo que le pasaba a Maura? Se había molestado porque Emily le llamó. Estaba mostrando mucho interés, eso debía de ser, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Había algo de malo en recibir llamadas de una amiga?

-_¿Y sobre qué?_ – Jane detuvo el auto de golpe frente la casa de Maura. Razón por la cual la doctora rebotó en el asiento. Rizzoli se bajó, rodeó el coche y le abrió la puerta a su amiga. –_Jane… te pregunté algo._ – no iba a dejar de insistir, quería saber sobre esa nueva "**_amiga_**" de la morena.

-_No sabía que era un interrogatorio._ – contestó de forma brusca Jane. Le estaba molestando el hecho de que Maura no le dijera que pasaba, de que estuviera haciendo tantas preguntas. La miró con las cejas muy juntas y con las manos en la cintura. Por su parte, la rubia volvió a sobresaltarse y quedarse anonada por el cambio de actitud.

-_¿Qué? No, es decir… ¡No! Yo solo…_ - estaba tartamudeando, había desesperado a la detective, y no quería discutir con ella, por el simple hecho de que, no tendría ningún argumento para defenderse, la estaba acribillando de preguntas por celos, y de eso Jane no debía enterarse.

-_Está bien. Lo siento, solo me preguntó si estaba libre. Eso es todo._ – intentó sonreír pero seguro solo le salió una mueca deforme. Se pasó las manos por la cara, necesitaba relajarse. –_Entremos, empieza a hacer frío._ – pasó un brazo por los hombros de la doctora, y la llevó hasta la puerta. Maura abrió, dejó su saco en el perchero y fue a la cocina. Sacó una cerveza y una botella de vino, destapó la cerveza y se la dio a Jane, mientras ella se servía vino.

Jane la observaba, estaba muy segura de que Maura quería preguntar algo, sonrió y se acercó a la rubia, quedando a un lado de ella.

-_Dilo._ – le dio un trago a su cerveza. La doctora alzó la vista hacia ella, primero con el ceño fruncido. Dejó escapar un suspiro, la conocía muy bien. Relajó el gesto, y fijó sus ojos en los de la detective.

-_Bien… ¿Libre para qué?_ – terminó preguntando. Jane alzó las cejas y sonrió. Era algo obvio.

-_Pues, libre para salir con ella._ – le contestó y tomó de su cerveza, apartando la vista.

-_Salir… ¿en una cita?_ – preguntó algo temerosa Maura. Jane la miró de reojo, y un pequeño sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas.

-_Sí._ – dijo bajito.

Y de nuevo el silencio incomodo entre ellas. Sin saber que decir, y de repente, sus bebidas eran las cosas más interesantes. Ambas chicas con la vista fija en cualquier cosa, menos en la persona de al lado.

-_¿Te… te gusta?_ – preguntó algo tímida Maura. Jane la miró sorprendida por su pregunta. Si decía que sí, la doctora tendría una oportunidad. Claro, cuando todo esto de Emily terminara. Pero si decía que no, tendría que resignarse por siempre.

* * *

**Otro capitulo, no muy largo, de nuevo. Espero les este gustando. Nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

* * *

Pasaron unos segundos, Jane no sabía que decir. Si decía la verdad, su relación podría cambiar. No estaba segura si sería para bien. Pero definitivamente cambiaría. Suspiró y escondió la mirada.

-_Creo que… sí._ – declaró por fin. Y de repente, quería huir de allí. Esconderse, sentía algo de temor por la reacción de Maura. Tenía miedo de que la juzgara y se alejara de ella. La doctora se había vuelto una parte muy importante en su vida, no quería perderle.

Pasaron varios segundos, ambas con la cabeza gacha. Jane nerviosa, y Maura… ella estaba confundida, feliz y dolida. Feliz porque tenía una oportunidad, si a la detective le gustaban las chicas, tal vez podría gustar de ella. Aunque claro, tenía que olvidarse de Emily primero. Y dolida porque, no se lo había dicho, porque tuvo que sacarle todo a la fuerza.

-_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ – murmuró la rubia. Intentaba sonar normal, pero era muy claro que su tono era de decepción. Jane frunció las cejas.

-_¿Decirte que?_ – preguntó en voz baja. No acababa de comprender su pregunta. Aunque se alegraba de que no se pusiera histérica o que le diera un ataque.

-_Que eras lesbiana._ – puntualizó Maura. La detective la miró atónita por su comentario. Ella no era lesbiana, ¿o sí? Es decir, le gustaban también los chicos, pero había que admitir que Emily se le hacía muy guapa. Negó mentalmente, por más guapa que fuera, nadie se compararía con Maura, ella era simplemente perfecta. Y era por eso, que pensaba que jamás le haría caso.

-_No soy lesbiana. Bueno, no totalmente. También me gustan los hombres._ – intentó explicar Jane. La rubia alzó la vista, y la miró intentando analizarla.

-_¿Bisexual?_ – preguntó. La morena hizo un gesto dando a entender que tal vez fuera eso.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Pensando. Hasta que Jane decidió acabar con esa pequeña incomodidad.

-_¿Pedimos pizza o comida china?_ – preguntó y Maura le sonrió.

-_Pizza._ – y tomó el teléfono para marcar.

* * *

Estaban en el salón, la caja vacía de la pizza y los platos sucios estaban en la cocina. Había varias botellas de cervezas en la mesita del centro, al igual que una botella de vino, a la mitad. Veían una película de comedia.

Al principio, Maura se había recargado en el hombro de Jane, pero ahora estaban semi-acostadas en el sofá. La rubia tenía la cabeza en el pecho de la morena, y está última tenía a la primera rodeada con el brazo.

Hacía varias escenas que la detective dejó de prestar atención, pues le parecía más interesante el cabello de la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos.

Inconscientemente tomó un mechón de su cabello, y comenzó a jugar con él. Lo enredaba en su dedo, lo dejaba caer, lo volvía a enredar, lo acomodaba, lo volvía a tomar, y así por un rato.

La película terminó, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía a Maura dormida sobre ella. Se le hizo tan dulce y tierna. Le acarició el cabello, y bajó su mano hasta la mejilla de su amiga.

Se sintió mal por un momento, por Emily, la chica le agradaba, pero era muy probable que jamás dejara de pensar en su doctora.

Se levantó con cuidado, lo que menos quería era despertarle, acomodó unos almohadones bajo su cabeza, sustituyendo su lugar. Apagó la televisión, recogió las botellas, y dejó todo limpio. Volvió a donde estaba Maura, pero seguía dormida. Se mordió un labio, estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez enorme.

Pasó un brazo por la espalda de la rubia, y otra por sus piernas, y la cargó llevándola a la habitación. Mientras, lo único que la doctora hizo fue pasar sus brazos por su cuello y susurrar un "_Jane_". La dejó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos, le puso el pijama (con esfuerzos titánicos para no mirar más de lo debido). Y la tapó. Cuando iba a salir de la habitación escucho su dulce y somnolienta voz.

-_Quédate, no me dejes._ – se giró para verla, y Maura estaba medio sentada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Se pasó las manos por la cara, iba a decir algo cuando la rubia volvió a hablar. –_Busca tu pijama de siempre y duerme conmigo._ – y volvió a acostarse. Jane rodó los ojos, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Se cambió y se metió en la cama. Miró el rostro de su amiga por unos momentos, y se quedó dormida.

Mientras avanzaba la noche, buscaron la compañía y el calor de la otra. Y el sol las despertó sorprendió abrazadas en medio de la cama.

* * *

**Otro pequeño cap. Espero que lo estén disfrutando. Cualquier comentario es bien aceptado. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Siguiente cap, después de un buen fin de semana. **

**Nada me pertenece.**

**Disfruten ;)**

* * *

Se despertó muy cómoda, y con un calor nuevo, que le hacía sentirse más cómoda y extrañamente feliz. Abrió despacio los ojos, y se sorprendió al tener frente a ella a su amiga italiana. Se sorprendió aun más al darse cuenta de que se había aferrado a ella como Koala a un tronco. Inconscientemente, comenzó a sonreír como tonta. Había dormido con Jane Rizzoli. Y había despertado abrazada a ella. La miró unos momentos más.

Cuando la sintió moverse, volvió a su postura. Igual de aferrada.

Abrió los ojos, y al querer moverse, fue consciente de un cuerpo pegado al suyo. Bajó la mirada, y encontró la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Maura abrazándola por la cintura, con una pierna entre las suyas y el rostro recargado en su pecho. Sonrió plenamente feliz.

Aquella imagen que quiso fuera su nueva forma de despertar, se vio interrumpida por el tono de su celular. Intentando no moverse, tomó el celular y lo apagó. Se giró para ver si Maura se había despertado, pero seguía dormida. Tomó de nuevo el teléfono, abrió el mensaje entrante. Era de Emily, diciéndole que se verían al medio día.

Se levantó a regañadientes, tomó su ropa y se cambió. Escribió una nota a la doctora, diciéndole que la vería en la noche. Y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Maura apretó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas, seguramente Jane se había ido con aquella mujer. Le dolía. Le dolía mucho porque le amaba.

Era tiempo de una botella para embriagarse.

* * *

Una chica alta, con el cabello lacio rubio oscuro, ojos marrones claros, unos vaqueros ajustados, una blusa casual, un saco y unos botines. Esa chica llamada Emily, estaba esperando en un restaurante a que llegara su cita del medio dia. Y llegó, una mujer alta, con el pelo rizado y negro, ojos marrones oscuros, unos vaqueros rectos, botas y camisa blanca arremangada. Jane se veía estupenda. Muy a su estilo, completamente sensual.

Se acercó con una sonrisa a su amiga, quién se levantó y la saludó con un beso, muy cerca de los labios. Dejando claro sus intenciones. Pasaron la hora de comida, entre risas, coqueteo por parte de la rubia y sonrojos de parte de la morena.

Después de eso, salieron a dar un paseo. Aunque ponía atención, Jane no dejaba de pensar en cierta doctora, a la que había abandonado en la mañana.

Se habían sentado en una banca, el sol no tardaría mucho en ponerse, habían pasado toda la tarde juntas. Emily le había tomado la mano a la detective. Esta última le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, porque la única que le había tomado la mano así, era Maura. Y la sensación no se comparaba en nada.

-_Jane, ¿por qué sigues aquí?_ - le preguntó la rubia. Y recibió por respuesta un ceño fruncido. Así que decidió explicarse. - _Es decir, no deberías estar aquí. No quieres. Tu mente no esta aquí._ - le dijo amablemente la chica. Rizzoli solo hizo una mueca y bajo la cabeza un poco. Su amiga tenía razón, no quería estar allí.

-_Ve por ella. Seguro te esta esperando._ - Emily se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se levantó y se despidió murmurando un "**_Nos vemos luego, detective._**" Y dejó a Jane completamente desconcertada.

No tardó más de dos minutos en correr hasta su auto, arrancarlo y dirigirse a la casa de Maura. Volvía cometer una locura. Pero debía arriesgarse.

Tocó como loca la puerta. Esperó a que le abrieran. Pasaron cinco, diez, y ella seguía insistiendo. Comenzaba a preocuparse y a desesperarse. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Maura?

Hasta que la mujer se dignó a abrirle. Llevaba un pants, una botella de vino y el pelo recogido en una coleta mal hecha.

-_¿Se puede saber por qué carajos no abrías?_ - gruñó la detective. La doctora le dio la espalda y se fue al living. Jane entró a la casa, cerrando de un portazo. -_Maura te estoy hablando._ - le espetó molesta.

-_¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar con Emily._ - le reprochó. Y se acostó en el sofá, colocándose los audífonos y dándole play al reproductor. Jane se acercó a ella y le quitó el aparato.

-_Maur, ¿que te pasa? Andas desarreglada y bebiendo y aun no son ni las 7._ -la morena se sentó en el sofá junto a ella. Recargando su cabeza en su mano, que había puesto sobre el respaldo del mueble.

-_¿Y eso qué? Yo debería preguntarte a ti que te pasa. Se supone que a esta hora, tu y Emily deberían estarla pasando en grande._ - el tono hosco, celoso y dolido era tangible en la voz de la doctora.

Por su parte, Rizzoli, en lugar de desmentir eso, quiso jugar con ella un poco.

-_Bueno, tienes razón. Pero la verdad es que ella no me interesa tanto. Hay alguien más._ - explicó mirando fijamente a la rubia, quién tenía la cara descompuesta por los celos y asombro.

-_¿Hay alguien más? ¿En serio?_- dijo muy fría y molesta.

-_Quiero decirle, pero creo que es mejor mostrárselo. Pienso acercarme y tomar su mano._ -mientras lo decía, lo hacía con ella.

-_Pienso verle a los ojos, y acariciar su mejilla._ - Maura se estremeció al sentir su toque. Jane sonrió un poco. Se acercó más.

-_Y tal vez, si me deja. Le besaría._ -estaba a unos centímetros de su boca. Podía sentir el aliento alcoholizado de su amiga.

-_Sería muy afortunada si le besaras._ - susurró la rubia. Jane le miró a los ojos y sonrió aun más.

-_Quiero que seas afortunada._ - finalizó y terminó juntando sus labios.

Al principio lento, disfrutándolo. Reconociéndose. Hasta que Maura le dio permiso de entrar en su cavidad, abriendo la boca, dándole paso a su lengua. Jane gimió un poco cuando la sintió. Bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de su amiga, y la acercó a ella. Sin dejar de besarse, Maura fue recostando a la detective en el sillón. Mientras que esta última exploró la piel de la doctora, metiendo sus manos bajo su camiseta.

Se separaron jadeantes por busca de aire. Solo unos centímetros. Maura se acercó al oído de Jane.

-_Hazme afortunada._ - le dijo, y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. La morena dejó escapar un gemido, y un latigazo de placer se concentró en su vientre.

Mientras Rizzoli se deshacía de la ropa de Isles, esta última se concentraba en el cuello de la primera, y en quitarle esa camisa.

Prenda por prenda, no quedó nada, ellas seguían besándose, sintiéndose, explorándose y demostrándose su amor.

Pasaron una noche llena de caricias y de pasión.

* * *

La luz del astro Sol las despertaba de nuevo. Esta vez de una forma algo distinta. Igual de abrazadas, pero desnudas.

La primera en despertar fue la doctora, tenía una sonrisa enorme y boba pegada en el rostro. Admiraba a la mujer junto a ella. Dormía y tenía una cara angelical.

No se pudo resistir, y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Pero se llevó la sorpresa de que fueron atrapados por la morena. Dándole así los buenos días.

-_Hola_ - habló Jane, y le acarició el rostro con cariño. -_¿Pasa algo?_ - sus cejas se juntaron inmediatamente.

-_Hola. No, no pasa nada._ - respondió Maura. Dejándose querer. -_Es solo que..._-.

-_¿Que? ¿Qué pasa?_ - preguntó alarmada.

-_Te amo._ - dijo muy segura la doctora. La detective sonrió bobamente.

-_Y yo te amo a ti._ - terminó diciendo Jane.

* * *

**FIN **

**Eso fue todo. Cortito, como había dicho.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Gracias ****_Checkmate081_**** por tus comentarios. **

**Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
